Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Drabbles
by GeminiGirl131
Summary: Harry and Ginny mostly 100 word drabbles.
1. The Alphabet

A/N-So I thought I'd try a little drabble thing. I'm trying to do 100 so let's see how this goes!

Prompt: Letters

.

**The Alphabet**

Ginny always hated the alphabet. When she was little, she really didn't want to learn so many new things at one time. And when she found out they went in a certain order? Oh bugger it!

But that all changed when she saw a folded piece of paper with her name on it. She smiled. She would know that handwriting anywhere.

_Why I'm in Love With Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_By Harry James Potter_

_Amazing_

_Beautiful_

_Cute_

_Doesn't take crap from anyone_

_Especially a certain Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Fiery temper_

_Gorgeous_

_Hilarious_

_Intelligent_

_Just because she's small, doesn't mean she's weak!_

_Kisses from her make everything better_

_Loves Harry James Potter. What more is there than that?_

_Makes Harry James Potter melt with a single glance from her chocolate brown eyes_

_Never acts dumb_

_Omazingly brilliant! (The letters get harder as the go on you know!)_

_Pretty(I know you're going to yell at me for putting your looks on here to many times)_

_Quail lover (Remember our alphabet game yesterday? I can think of Q words thank you very much)_

_Rises to the occasion of helping people (yeah that makes no sense just go with it)_

_Says nice things to make people feel warm and fuzzy inside (no comment…)_

_The most beautiful, smart (should've used that for S…), funny, and truly amazing person I know_

_Uses bug words that Ronald Bilius Weasley doesn't understand to entertain Harry James Potter_

_Very loving. Atleast Harry James Potter thinks so_

_Wears clothes that don't make her look sluttish (HJP hates that)_

_Xtremely special to HJP_

_Yours forever if you don't annoy her_

_Zealous (Is that a word? Well if it is HJP doesn't know what it means so it now means Harry James Potter's favorite girl._

_I love you very much!_

_Yours,_

_Harry James Potter_

Ginny might actually like the alphabet now.


	2. Her Sacrifice

Prompt: Sacrifice

Words: 100

.

**Her Sacrifice**

As Harry walked to sacrifice himself, he didn't think of the thousands of people he was dying for.

He thought of her.

He thought of all the great moments they had together in the corridors at Hogwarts, the common room, and by the lake. He loved her. Even though he never told her, he knew that he loved her.

He was sacrificing himself so that she would have a better life. He would do anything for her, as long as it made her happy. He knew this was one exception.

He was glad to be her sacrifice.


	3. Frozen

Prompt: Frozen

Words: 104

…..

Harry had never felt like this before. He felt as if time had frozen, and that he would never unthaw. So many had died and it was all his fault…

He walked out of the dormitory, his mental state still frozen. How would he go on? He didn't know life without Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin…

Then he thought of everyone who had died. His parents, Sirius, Cedric, Dumbledore, Emmeline Vance, Madam Bones, Mrs. Abbott, Mad Eye, Dobby, Hedwig…

His head jerked up when he saw a clan of red heads. He smiled when he saw one particular red head. His heart started to melt.


	4. Charms Essay

**Prompt: Imagination**

**Words: 128**

**.**

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley were all sitting outside by the lake under their favorite tree. Harry had his head in the lap of his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, who was absent mindedly stroking his hair and was about to fall asleep when-

"Harry!"

He was suddenly being poked by a certain Ron Weasley.

"Hm?" Harry answered, not moving.

"C'mon mate, we have to do that Charms essay on our opinion of the Aguamenti charm!"

"Already done," Harry answered, not opening his eyes.

"What'd you put?"

Ginny giggled.

"Perfect to water your flowers!"

Hermione gave a disapproving humph while Harry smiled and Ron marched back to the castle.

"I can see you were using your imagination," Ginny smiled while giving him a kiss.


	5. Late Night Talk

**Title: **Late Night Talks

**Prompt:** Lost and Found

**Words: **100

Harry walked down the stairs of the burrow and into the kitchen. A glass of water always helped him whenever he had nightmares. As he leaned against the counter taking a sip of his water, he saw a light on in the living room. Smiling, he saw Ginny reading in one of his old Quidditch practice t-shirts while reading a book.

"Like my shirt?" Harry asked as a blush crept up his neck.

"It's not Ron's?" she responded, an equal shade of red creeping up her neck.

"I guess the Burrow's becoming your average lost and found isn't it?" he chuckled , walking away.

**A/N:** This one was difficult…took me awhile to think of how I could incorporate lost and found with Harry and Ginny…so sorry if it's not that good.

This takes place after Harry breaks up with Ginny and before they go on the Horcrux hunt.


	6. Family Life

**Title: **Family Life

**Prompt: **Coffee

**Words: **100

Ginny didn't normally drink coffee, but now she found herself drinking it a lot more with her hectic life.

What with getting up early and needing the caffeine, sending Harry off to work, getting started on her Quidditch article, making the kids breakfast, stop James and Albus from killing each other, stop Lily's wailing, making lunch, putting the kids down for a nap, finish her article, start dinner, welcome Harry home, get the kids cleaned up, eat dinner, put the kids to bed, and finally settle down with Harry.

When settling down in bed with Harry at night, she couldn't help thinking how she wouldn't trade her crazy family for anything.


	7. Walk of Death

**Title: **Walk of Death

**Prompt: **Out of Time

**Words: **103

He was running out of time as he passed her on the grounds on the way to his death. It took all of his power not to stop and say goodbye. Or I love you.

As he passed her, he whispered, "I love you."

She turned around and he knew she heard him. He saw tears creep into her eyes.

Faintly, he heard her whisper back, "I love you, too."

Now he knew. He knew he could walk to his death because she knew how he felt. And he knew how she felt. There would never be another one for him, but her.


	8. The First Dance

**Title: **The First Dance

**Prompt: ** Fluid

**Words: **124

One year after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter finally got to dance with Ginny Weasley. It was a few days after the one year anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. The Weasley's were throwing a party for all of their family and friends. Bill and Fleur were even there with their newborn daughter, Victoire.

When the DJ announced that he was playing the last song of the evening, which was a slow song, Harry immediately found Ginny.

"May I have this dance, Miss Weasley?" he asked.

"Of course, Mr. Potter," she answered. They entered the dance floor among other fluid couples and began to slowly revolve.

_This is what I was fighting for, _Harry thought as he held the girl of his dreams.


	9. Under the Weather

**Title: **Sick Day

**Prompt: **Under the Weather

**Words: **127

"Here's medicine, tissues, a bowl of soup with a heating charm in case you get hungry, and a cup of tea to drink now," Ginny listed. She was getting ready to go to Quidditch practice while her boyfriend was sick in bed at their shared flat.

"Can't you skip practice today since I'm under the weather?" Harry asked, his voice scratchy.

"As much as I'd love to," she said, kissing his forehead, "but we have a game against Puddlemore this weekend. It won't last long, I promise."

"Fine," he whined. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied kissing his cheek.

"You missed," he pouted.

"I have a game this weekend, I can't get sick." She blew him another kiss and left.

"Bloody Quidditch," he muttered.


	10. The Burrow

**Title: **The Burrow

**Prompt: **Home

**Words: **126

Harry smiled as he, Hermione, and the Weasleys apparated to the Burrow. Harry smiled as he thought he was finally home. Everyone walked into the sitting room (except Mrs. Weasley, who was taking out her grief by cooking) and sat either on the floor, one of the two armchairs, the rocking chair, or the floor.

Harry sat on the couch with Ron on the other end and Hermione on his lap. Harry rested his arms on the top of the couch when Ginny walked in. She made a beeline for Harry and curled up into his side. He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

Harry rested his head atop Ginny's and smiled, correcting himself. 'Now _I'm home.'_


	11. We'll Make It

**Title: **We'll Make It

**Prompt: **Absent Friends

**Words: **129

A couple of hours. Only a couple of hours have passed since Voldemort had fallen and all Hary could think about was their absent friends as he sat against what used to be his and Ginny's tree. As he thought about Fred and Tonks and Lupin and Colin and Mad-Eye and Hedwig…he lost it. He began to cry out seven years of heart ache.

He cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore and finally fell asleep. When he woke up, he was lying down in the grass, his head in a familiar lap with familiar fingers stroking his hair. He turned his head and smiled when he saw the beautiful redhead that had also been occupying his mind. He knew that with her help, he would get by.


	12. Boys

**Title: **Boys

**Prompt: **Sweet

**Words: **132

Michael was forceful. He was mad at her for not rooting for Ravenclaw. He was mad at her when she couldn't go to Hogsmeade with him so Hermione could help her with homework. He was mad if she so much as LOOKED at another boy; she even had to remind him who her own brothers were! Dean acted as if she was a handicap. Helping her up steps helping her down steps, helping her sit down! It was infuriating! But Harry was a different story. He never rushed her. Whenever he would touch her, he always gave her a timid look, as if to say "Is this ok?" His kisses were timid at first, but as their relationship grew, he became more timid. He was definitely the swertest boy she ever dated.


End file.
